


"You know you can do better"

by sanzensekai



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Public Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzensekai/pseuds/sanzensekai
Summary: Richard finally decided to take you to a convention so you could finally meet all of his friends. You really look forward to this weekend since its your first convention ever and you're hella nervous to meet his friends, especially you're mostly nervous to meet his best friend rob he had told you so many stories about.





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is/will be based on the song better by louden swain. It's gonna be a two chapter or maybe more belongs on how well I get the story worked out. I hope you will like it! Please if so leave kudos or a comment I'd really appreciate it. Have fun reading. :) Also the tags are just things that will pop up in the next chapter maybe so i might add some or not belongs

** Chapter 1: Travel Time **

Today was a very exciting day for me. My best friend Richard Speight finally took me to a Supernatural Convention. I’ve been asking him for a few Months now to finally take me there so I can finally meet his friends with which he hangs around those 19 weekends in a year but he was never sure about it because some of the fans were not really nice and they could get it wrong if he suddenly brings a girl to the con. I also think he doesn’t want that I get hurt because some fan runs crazy or stuff, which I totally understood but I was glad that he finally said yes now. Mostly I was excited to meet his best friends Matt and Rob. He told me so many stories about them so it felt like I already knew them.  
My phone rang right at the moment I closed my suitcase. I wiped with my finger over the screen of my iPhone and hold it to my ear.

“Hey.” I said trying to cover my excitement which didn’t work out that well. But Richard knew how excited I was about this weekend. Not just because I’m gonna meet his friends also because it was always a dream of mine to get to Atlanta one day and he promised me that we’ll stay a few day longer so I could see more of Atlanta.

“Are you ready?” He asked probably with a big smile on his face which I couldn’t see but I could feel it.

“Yes I just finished packing my suitcase the second you called.” I told him with a bright smile on my face and sat down on my bed.

“Then come out, I’m not coming up otherwise we’ll miss our plane to Atlanta.” He said.

“I’ll be right there.” I hung up shoving my phone into the back pocket of my jeans before I took my suitcase and made my way outside.

As I walked outside Richard’s car already stood there the windows down. I could see him wearing some sunglasses and his brown leather jacket. With a huge smile I walked to the car, opened the back door and put my suitcase on the backseat before I got on the passenger seat.

“Hey, hey how are you doing?” He asked while he started the car shortly looking at me before he drove down the street. It wasn’t a long way to the airport from where I lived but we wanted to make sure to be there early enough.

“I’m so excited. I can’t wait to finally meet Rob and Matt. And I can’t wait to see Atlanta.” I said and I almost choked on air because of how excited I was for this.

“Hey easy. Breathe I want you to meet them alive and not half dead.” He said and started laughing.

“I’m trying my best Richie but you know how excited and nervous I am to meet them.” I said and stuck out my tongue, leaning back into the seat trying to relax a bit.

“You don’t need to be nervous. They’re all nice and you’ll love them.” Richard told me and I knew he was right but I was nervous anyways because there would be so much new people and everything.

About 5 Minutes later Richard drove into the parking lot of the Airport and as soon as he pulled out the keys I jumped out of the car, taking out my suitcase from the back seat. Richard got out a few seconds after me laughing at bit while he walked to the back of the Car to open the trunk.

“Jesus, Y/N calm down.” He said as I grabbed his hand and wanted to pull him into the building of the airport.

“Hurry up.” I said as he took out his suitcase and closed the trunk again, locking his car. Excited as I was I kept pulling on his hand, kinda running in direction of the building. He shook his head with a little laughter but followed me.

“You’re the worst, Y/N.” He said breathing a bit faster after we reached the building and went inside.

“Hey you know me.” Grinning and sticking my tongue out I looked around in the big hall, which was filled with so many people. It was stunning how big it was. I never really traveled before at least not with a plane.

“Sure I do. 2 Years already.” Richard laughed and put his arm around my shoulder as we walked to the Information Desk to find out to which gate we needed to go. Yes we both knew each other for 2 Years now, our Friendship started kinda weird but after a few Months the friendship between the two of us grew stronger than any Friendship I ever had in my life. He was one of the nicest, charming and most caring persons I’ve ever meet and I was thankful for it that he was always there for me.

“See.” I winked at him before we reached the Information Desk. Richard needed to cough a few times to get the attention of the lady behind the desk. She slowly looked up at us; she was a bit older and wore some glasses which made her look like a teacher.

“We wanted to know from which gate the flight to Atlanta goes.” Richard told her. Her Eyes went to her PC; she tipped something into the keyboard and searched for a bit before she gave her attention back to Rich.

“The Flight goes from Gate 15a.” She told us in a toneless voice. We both thanked her before we left to get to the Gate we’ve been told.

A few minutes later we reached our goal before we went through to our gate I tilted my head to Richard just to make sure he’s still doing fine. I knew about his anxiety of flying and it was the worst.

“Are you doing alright?” I asked him as he started getting a little fidgety while we handed our tickets to the guy before the gate.

“Yes I think.” His voice was nervous and I could feel his anxiety through it. Poor Guy.

“You’ll be fine, I’m with you.” I smiled at him, took his hand and went with him through the Gate. The closer we got to the plane the more I could feel him getting more nervous. I slightly pressed his hand as we reached the plane trying to calm him down a bit. We showed our tickets to the stewardess before we walked up the stairs.

“Y/N, I’m afraid.” He said nervously looking around as reached the last step and walked into the plane.

“I’m here Rich. I won’t go anywhere. “Making him that clear I gave his hand another soft squeeze and looked for our seats. “Here we go.” I said as we reached our seats. Richard put both of our suitcases into the overhead compartment.

“Do you want to sit on the window place our on the corridor place?” I asked him, surely still holding his hand after he put away our suitcases.

“I think I’ll take the window place.” He answered my question and sat down on the window place while I took the other seat. The Pilot made announcement about the flight, he said that there might be some turbulence's I looked at Richard his eyes filled with panic. I took his hand and locked our fingers together, running my thumb over the back of his hand.

“It’ll be fine.” I told him again, throwing him a calming smile on which he just nodded in response and closed his eyes leaning his head back. I could feel the tension building up in his body as soon as the engine started. He pressed my hand way too hard which made me let out a deep breath.

“I’m sorry.” He apologized loosening the tight grip on my hand which immediately got some color again after he loosened his grip.

“It’s fine, It’s fine.” I told him, I didn’t really care that he squeezed my hand that hard; I just wanted him to feel safe. He pressed my hand again as soon as the plane got up while he gripped the lean of the seat until his knuckles went white. I rubbed my thumb over the back of his hand again & again to calm him down. After a while it seemed to work. “If I can do anything to distract you, just tell me.” I reminded him just in case he forgot that. He shortly looked out of the window realizing that we already left the ground behind us; grabbing my hand again he closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm himself down.

“With anything you mean anything?” He asked and looked at me. I shortly thought about his question. Would I do anything to make him feel safe? Yes I would.

“Yes anything.” I said with a little smile and as soon as I spoke out these words he placed my hand on his thigh and I understood what he wanted me to do. I slowly walked up to his crotch placing my hand there before I slowly started to knead him through his pants. He leaned back closing his eyes and trying to relax as I kept palming him through his jeans. I watched him, his eyes were closed, mouth slightly opened, a soft moan escaped his lips every few seconds.

“Oh shit. Lets place this somewhere else, it’s getting too tight in my pants.” He groaned into my ear which sent a shiver through my whole body. With a small nod I stopped, stood up and walked to the toilet room. Richard closely following me making sure nobody could make out his boner.  
I pushed open the door to the toilet and walked in, followed by Rich. He locked the door behind him before he pinned me up against it. His boner pressing against my core, making me let out a load moan. With his hands he started discovering my body, grabbing the hem of my shirt and pulling it of tossing it somewhere on the floor. A moan escaped my lips as he started placing kisses down my neck to my collarbone where he stopped, hardly sucking on it just to leave a big red mark there. I walked with my hands down to his belt, unbuckling it before I unzipped his jeans. He went a step back to let his jeans and boxer shorts fall down making them pool around his ankles. I did the same and kicked my jeans including my panties away. Richard pushed me up against the door again, slowly starting to rub his hips against mine, his cock gliding through my folds, again and again making me needier with every move he made.

“Oh fuck, fuck me already.” I moaned against his lips, running my finger through his hair, slightly pulling on it.

“I want to make this as long as possible.” He whispered, his right hand sliding down over my tummy down to my core, he cupped his hand around it and slowly pushed two fingers inside of me my arousal coating them.

“You know the flight isn’t that long to Atlanta...” I started but he ceased me pressing his lips on mine kissing me a little rougher moving his fingers fast inside me, his thumb circling around my clit before he pressed his thumb against it making me scream but he silenced it pushing his lips on mine.

“As much as I like to hear you scream but we don’t want the whole plane to know that I’m fucking you here.” His eyes lust blown, his voice a pitch darker filled with desire he curled his fingers up inside of me. I could feel myself dripping from the fast movement of his fingers and I knew, he knew that I was already very close. “Are you gonna cum for me Baby Girl?” He whispered eyes locked with mine as he drove me higher and closer to my orgasm. Him calling me Baby Girl sent me over the Edge. Digging my nails into his shoulder I moaned out his name but my moan was silenced by his mouth again.

“I’m gonna fuck you now. “ He said with a deep dark voice getting in line with my entrance as a slight shutter went through the plane panic filling his amber eyes. I noticed it grabbed his face and looked him in his eyes.

“Everything is good. I’m here, just concentrate on what you were doing.” I tried to calm him down and luckily it worked. Leaning his forehead against mine he slowly pushed himself in, filling me out inch for inch letting out a deep breath.

“Fuck you’re so tight Y/N.” He moaned as he started moving his hips, first in a low pace then a bit faster totally concentrating on his work not letting the plane getting him out of his concept.

“Oh fuck…” I moaned as he changed his position a bit hitting the right spot. He pushed deeper inside of me leaning his head against the door his warm breath hitting my neck our sweaty bodies moving in a perfect rhythm. I ran my hand through his hair pulling on it as he started to attack my neck again with his lips and teeth. His hips moving faster, circling them pulling out and snapping back to meet mine. I could hear his breath getting choppier, his kisses and thrusts getting sloppier with each new thrust he made and I could feel he was close. His lips sucked another mark into my neck before he licked with his tongue over it followed by his teeth attacking my sensitive skin again bringing me closer to my orgasm.

“Oh shit Y/N” He groaned against my neck as his hips snapped against mine again making me dig nails into his shoulders because of his roughness in this thrust. Pulling out and thrusting back in with the same roughness he sent me over the edge again, following me shortly after it spilling into me and moaning my name. “I hope you can still walk later.” He breathed out as he pulled out his sperm dripping on the floor before he slowly sat my feet back on it shortly steadying me until I had my balance back.

“I’ll be fine.” I told him with a little laugh but with the next move I felt that he literally fucked me sore. That little asshole. I picked up my panties and jeans and put them back before I grabbed my shirt and did the same. He also put his clothes back on shortly checking on me if I was ready; I gave him a thumb up so he could unlock the door. Richard opened it, taking my hand before we left the toilet together. A few people looked at us with a judging look but it just made us giggle. Back at our seats we let us both fall into the soft padding.

“Was this really necessary?” I asked my friend with a little judging look as he leaned back closing his eyes.

“Nobody will realize it.” He gave me a cheeky grin on which I just shook my head mouthing the word Ass before closing my eyes trying to sleep a bit.

Two hours later one of the stewardesses woke us up telling us that we’d arrive in Atlanta in a few Minutes. I rubbed my eyes and stretched my neck a bit before I looked out of the window almost screeching in excitement as I saw the plane was about to land.

“Rich wake up, we’re almost there!” I grabbed his arm tugging on it until he finally opened his eyes.

“Y/N, calm down.” He groaned with a sleepy voice which was followed by a little laughter. How did he want me to calm down? I’m finally gonna see his friends and my favorite town, there was no calming down for me this weekend.

“I’m just so excited that I can come with you, meet your friends and see Atlanta after all this time.” I told him my voice going high pitches because of my excitement. My Friend laughed again running his hand through his hair.

“I know and I’m glad I can make you this happy.” He responded his lips curling up to a pleased smile and I knew he meant it, he would never lie to me about anything and I was glad to have such a great friend. But I had a feeling that something was about to happen this weekend, nothing bad more like something good but maybe I just had this feeling because I was hella nervous to meet everyone.

Another 30 Minutes later a uber took us to the hotel, the sun was already setting on the horizon turning it into a beautiful mix out blue, red, purple and orange. As soon as the car parked I got out of it, taking my suitcase out of the trunk before I pulled my phone out making a photo of the sunset. I just loved watching how the sun goes down putting the whole sky in such beautiful colors. Rich took out his suitcase before he joined me watching the sunset for a few minutes.

“It’s beautiful, I love it here.” I said with a happy smile on my face turning to Richard. He smiled and looked at me.

“Oh wait until you see the town and everything!” He told me with a little wink. “But let’s go and check in so I can introduce you to the others. Rob and the band are already here, the others will be here tomorrow. I nodded before we made our way to the hotel.

The Lobby was big, there were a few people hanging around, chatting and laughing at each other. Together we walked up to the reception to check in. Richard told them a fake name even one for me before the man behind the reception handed us two key cards for our room. I tried to talk Richard to get me a single room but he didn’t want me to be alone so I just agreed with him. I saw him typing a message into his phone, watching over his shoulder I could read it; it said “We’re here now, gonna be in the green room in a few minutes.” He clicked on the sent button before shoving his phone into his back pocket again.

“Shall we?” He asked raising his brow a little bit as he usually does.

“We shall.” I responded with a big smile before we walked up to the elevators. I pressed the button on the wall nervously rocking up and down on my heels. It took a few seconds until the lift came down and the doors opened. We both jumped into the lift almost pressing the button to our floor at the same time.

“Selfie?” I asked as I pulled my phone out of my jeans, unlocking it and turning on the camera. He put his arm around my shoulder pulling me a bit closer.

“Say Hot Sauce.” I said holding the phone in front of our faces.

“Hot Sauce.” He said making a stupid face as I took the photo. I looked at the photo and laughed.

“You’re such an Idiot.” Rolling my eyes I locked my phone again shoving it back into my jeans.

“Isn’t that why we’re friends?” He asked ruffling through my hair exactly knowing how much I hated it. “Oh we’re there.” He said as the lift stopped and the doors opened showing a beautiful hotel corridor. Beautiful pictures of landscape hanging on the walls, a red carpet on the floor, some flowers standing on a table. I really liked it here.

“It’s so beautiful.” I let out a sigh as we walked down the corridor to our room. Actually I wasn’t that kind of a cheesy person and all that stuff but today felt different maybe it was because I was in my favorite town together with my best friend. Our room was almost at the end of the corridor; Rich opened the door with his key card. Storming into the room I threw my suitcase on one of the beds before I got into the bathroom checking on my neck. I looked into the mirror hanging in front of me seeing the deep red marks Richard left there during our toilet adventure.

“RICHARD SPEIGHT JR!” I yelled his name running out of the bath room facing him. He gave me a innocent look. “Don’t give me that look asshole.” I pointed at my neck. “Was that really necessary?” I asked him a little bit mad.

“I’m sorry Y/N, really.” He told me but I could see a smile hushing over his face. God dammit, this man.

“Yeah, sure.” I huffed walking up to my suitcase to get my make up so I could cover the marks he left on my neck. “I didn’t want to meet your friends with a neck covered from love bites.” I walked back into the bathroom and put some make up on the marks so nobody could see them. I pulled down my shirt a bit just to see that he also left some on my collar bone but gladly those were covered by my shirt.

“Come on don’t make such a big deal outta it, Y/N.” He said leaning against the bathroom door looking at me.

“I don’t but there are millions of people what will they think?” I told him kinda worried that if they would’ve seen those marks they would think I’m some kind of slut or something.  
“You covered them nobody will see them, everything will be fine.” Richard said and I knew he was right. I was just so freaking nervous about this that I probably just put it on him for leaving marks on my body.

“You’re right. I’m just so fucking nervous about this.” I confessed walking up to him. He smiled pulling me into a hug.

“I know but you don’t need to, everyone is nice here there won’t be any problems.” He told me to calm me down a bit and it worked like it always did when I was nervous about something. “Do you change your clothes?” He asked me as I saw that he already changed his shirt into a casual black shirt.

“Yes would be better.” I went back to my suitcase picking out blue jeans, a checked flannel and my led zeppelin tank top. I changed my clothes in a few minutes doing running my hand through my hair after it to make them look more reasonable. “Alright let’s go.” Grabbing his arm I pulled him after me out of our room.

“Hey, hey easy tiger.” He laughed as I started walking a bit faster as we got closer to the lifts. I pressed the button fidgeting around at his bracelets as we waited for the lift.

“I just wanna see them already.” I told him again as we got into the lift pressing the button that would brings us down to the lobby.

5 Minutes later we finally arrived at the green room where they hang out after their panels and in the free time they had waiting for photo ops or other stuff. I tried my best to stay as calm as I could but it was hard, meeting new people was kinda difficult for me but Rich told me a lot about them so it wasn’t that much difficult because it felt like I already knew them for a while. Richard pulled open the door to the room and we entered the room together. The band was sitting around a table in the middle of the room playing cards but they stopped their game as they realized our presence.

“Rich you’re finally here!” I heard someone say, I shyly hid behind Richard peeking over his shoulder.

“Hey guys, this is Y/N.” He told them taking a step to his left so they could see me. I waved and smiled at them.

“Y/N, that’s Billy, Mike and Stephen.” He introduced me to the band, the tall guy with glasses turned out to be Billy, Stephen was the older one and Mike was a bit smaller and plumper. I smiled at them and waved shortly not knowing what to say. “Where’s Bobo?” Richard asked then realizing his best friend was not around.

“He should be back in a few minutes.” Stephen told him and as soon as he said this the door opened and Rob walked in the room.

“Rich!” He shouted out a big smile on his face as he saw his best friend. He walked up to him and hugged him shortly before he took a step back again.

“Robbie that’s Y/N, I told you about her. Y/N that’s Rob.” Richard introduced us to each. I looked at the man in front of me avoiding eye contact at first because I was still nervous as hell.

“Oh yeah! It’s so nice to finally meet you.” Rob said the same big smile on his face as he saw Richard. I finally got the guts to look into his eyes and I got stuck there. Suddenly there was a tension filling the whole room and everyone could feel it. My mouth went dry and my heart started racing faster, I didn’t know what to say neither did Rob.


	2. "A special Day"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didnt know how great this convention was going to be for you but you'd soon find out how great.  
> Sorry this chapter took so long but I had a kinda not so creative phase and school and stuff. I hope you like it, there's lots of fluff and some cussing. :)

I don’t know how long we looked into each other’s eyes until someone in the room pulled us back into reality.

“Hey you two still there?” Richard asked both of us waving his hand in front of our faces. I swallowed finding my voice again but not breaking eye contact with Rob his eyes got me hypnotized and I got the feeling I did the same to him.

“Yes I’m still here.” I told him then. Rob was the first one who broke our eye contact but he didn’t turn away from me.  
“I’m also glad to finally meet you.” I said to him with a little smile on which he just responded with a big smile, what just made me smile brighter. His smile was so beautiful it could probably light up a whole town.

“You’ll love it here. Are you gonna dress up for Karaoke tonight?” Rob asked me curiously. I knew there was a Karaoke Party but Rich didn’t ask me if I would dress up. 

“Well that Ass over here didn’t ask me to, so I don’t have a costume.” I glanced at Richard who was just shrugging his shoulders giving me a little smile. I was still a little mad at him for the hickeys he gave me and me fucking me sore.

“Sorry Y/N I forgot about that.” Richard tried to talk himself out which made me stare at him for almost a minute because I knew he wasn’t really sorry about it.

“Everything okay with you two?” Billy asked looking up from his card game.

“Yeah just an exhausting flight.” I told him still looking at Richard. If they only knew how exhausting. A loud “Oh” from Rob’s side who seemed to understand what I meant brought my attention back to him.

“Did you two?” He whispered to us his eyes alternately hushing between the two of us.

“It was the easiest way to get rid of his anxiety but this was the only time.” I didn’t know why but somehow I felt the need to explain it to him.

“A good time.” Richard said which made me roll my eyes and slightly punch him against his chest.

“Could you maybe not.” I said shortly looking at him but he just wiggled his eyebrows.

“I know how stressful flights are with him so it’s totally okay.” Rob told me shortly touching my shoulder. His soft touch was galvanic, warm and sent away my nervousness, it made me feel something I haven’t felt in a long time.

“So what about Karaoke, I don’t have a costume.” I went back to the original topic from which we totally grinded away. Rob shortly let his eyes wander over my body looking back in my eyes after it.

“Don’t worry I bet we’ll find something. Briana or Kim could maybe have something for you if not you just can dress casual.” He told me with a warming smile on his lips.

“That’d be amazing! If not I think I put my black dress in my suitcase, which would be good too.” I told him with a little smile, the air between the two of us was still crackling, it was weird I just meet him but his presence made me feel so good and it was so calming. “So what do you usually do the day before the con starts?” I asked them walking to the coach in the room, sitting down on it looking at the two men in front of me.

“We usually go to a nearly bar but you seem pretty exhausted so I’d say you get some sleep, the con starts 12 o’clock in but we get up earlier to get some breakfast and after it we do the sound check, you should be fit for this. The weekend is going to be very long.” Richard told me on which I rolled my eyes knowing that he was right.

“Yeah Rich is right, con weekends are very exhausting. It’s the best you get enough rest before it.” Rob agreed with his friend. I mourned a bit since I didn’t want to go to sleep yet even though I was very tired.

“Alright I’m going to get some rest.” I pushed myself up from the sofa before I wrapped my arms around Richard.

“Sleep well Y/N.” Richard said hugging me back shortly before I let go again. I turned to Rob to hug him too; I wrapped my arms around his neck on which he wrapped his around my waist pulling me into a surprisingly tight hug.

“See you tomorrow.” He said with a huge smile as he let go of me again. With a little smile and a wave I passed off and left the Green Room making my way up to our Room.

Richard woke me up early the next morning, looking at the clock that showed me that it was 9.30 am. I groaned pulling the blanket over my head.

“Come on you need to get up, we wanted to grab some breakfast at the next restaurant. We’re leaving at 9.50.” Richard told me, pulling the blanket away from me which immediately made me squeak. I covered my eyes because of the bright sunlight that was shining through the window.

“A ‘right, I’m getting up. How’s it that you’re so fit, you came back at like 2 a.m.”, I asked him as I slowly got out of the bed, rubbing my eyes before I ran my hand through my hair.

“Y/N, I’m doing that for a while now, also I already had a coffee and went showering.” He told me pointing at his hairs who were still a little wet. Sounds like an Idea; I grabbed my black jeans a tank top from the band R.E.M. and some new underwear.

“I should do that too.” I mumbled with a sleepy voice as I went to the bathroom closing the door behind me. Putting my clothes on the toilet seat I took off my sleeping clothes tossing them on the floor. I walked up to the shower turning on the water; it took a while until it was warm enough for me to get under it. Stepping under the warm water I closed my eyes letting the water dripping over my body washing away the morning tiredness.

After standing under the shower for 10 minutes I turned off the water grabbing a towel, drying my body and my hair. Feeling already much better I put on my clothes blow drying my hair after it before I put on a little bit of makeup.

“Ya ready?” I heard Richards voice through the door. I shortly looked into the mirror again before I opened the door and got out of the bathroom.

“How do I look?” I asked him with a big smile on my face. I wanted to look good for Rob, god knows why because I never really looked out for stuff like this but Rob had something and I wanted that he likes me.

“Amazing! But you know just for your information Rob will like you no matter what, he’s not like that.” He told me with a little wink and I directly blushed.

“Rich I don’t like him in that way.” I lied my voice going a pitch higher. Wow hiding my feelings was definitely not my strength and I really hated it sometimes.

“Oh come on the whole green room could feel the tension between you two. And he likes you; it’s not hard to tell he’s as bad as you when it comes up to hiding feelings.” Richard said a little smile on his lips.

“Fine maybe I do like him. Can we go now?” I asked to change the topic hoping he would let go of this, that I fell head over heels for Rob.

“Yes, let’s go. Oh and Matt, Briana and Kim are also coming with us. Thought I should let ya know.” My friend said as we walked out of our room and I got more excited, finally I get to see some of the others.

“That’s amazing, I can’t wait!” I exclaimed way to excited just to make Richard laugh again. Together we got into the lift to drive down to the Lobby where the others were already waiting for us. The Band including Billy, Mike, Stephen and Rob, then a blonde woman her presence radiated positivity, happiness and energy that must be Brianna, Richard told me about her. Then the other woman who was a little bit taller must be Kim next to her was standing a tall guy, black hair and green eyes who turned out to be Matt.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you!” Brianna exclaimed walking up to me directly pulling me into a hug. It was a little unexpected but I hugged her back. 

“Hey I want to hug her too!” I heard Matt’s voice behind Brianna. I really started liking all of them, this weekend was going to be amazing I knew that. Brianna let go of me so Matt could also hug me. “Nice to meet you.” He said with a soft smile as he hugged me.

“It’s nice to meet you all too.” I said with a big smile happy that I finally got to meet Richards Friends. I could feel Rob looking at me who made me blush a little, I looked to him and smiled. Getting lost in his blue eyes again I didn’t realize that Kim said something to me.

“Wow seems like there’s love in the air.” I heard Matt say in a teasing voice which made me break the eye contact with Rob.

“No its not.” Rob said to his friend his voice going a pitch higher the same way mine did a few minutes before.

“Come on Rob, everyone can feel the tension between you two.” Kim chimed in before she came up to me and hugged me shortly. 

“Can we go now? I’m starving.” Rob said and the others agreed. So the eight of us took a Taxi to the next restaurant, joking around in the car, and the 8 of them telling me crazy convention stories on what happened at photo ops and during panels or what games they play in the green room which includes T-Rex football which was founded by Billy. The Game sounded really fun maybe I can play it with them this weekend.

“Oh I would love to play that, it sounds fun!” I said getting more and more excited about this weekend which made everyone laugh.

“She’s so cute.” Brianna said who was sitting on my left side on her other side sat Kim, Richard on my right side laughed and Rob sitting on the opposite side of me together with the band just smiled. Matt was driving shotgun also laughing and agreeing with Brianna.

“You’ll get to play it Y/N. But I gotta warn ya guys, she’s fast and good with throwing. I learned that the hard way.” Richard warned them about my throwing skill reminding me of the many times I was mad at him throwing various things at him.

“What did you do Rich?” Rob asked out of curiosity looking at his friend and suddenly everyone looked at Richard.

“Ya know actually nothing bad I just came into the bathroom not knowing she was in, one time we played baseball and she threw the ball after me because I didn’t play right.” He shrugged his shoulders but laughed.

“That’s sounds exactly like you Rich.” Matt said from the passenger seat and laughed, the others joined in short after it and so did I.

“But he learned his lesson now.” I said slightly punching Richard against his shoulder. 

After the Breakfast we got back in time for the sound check, the band and Rich were all out on stage while I was chilling with the rest in the green room. Matt and I decided to play table tennis, I wasn’t that good at it but he was fair and didn’t play that hard.

“Let’s take a little break.” I said breathing a little faster from running around on my side of the plate trying to catch the balls.

“You just don’t want to lose.” Matt teased me with a little smile on his face.

“Let the Girl have little break Matt.” Briana said as I sat down on a free chair next to her pouring myself a glass water to drink something.

“Alright, Alright.” Matt said holding his Hands up in a defensive pose before he also sit down at the table.

A few minutes later three other actors of the cast joined the group. One of them introduced him as Gil and the other guy turned out to be Jason a musician Friend of the cast. I directly got along with them, Gil was super nice and so was Jason, it turned out that Richard told all of them about me and it was very surprising how happy they all were to meet me.

The Rest of the Day was amazing, there were photo ops, Meet and Greets, Autographs and Panels on which I mostly sat in the first row, thanks to Richard so I could see and hear everything good enough. The day went over pretty fast so Matt and I decided to order Pizza as Rob, Rich and the band joined us after they announced the last guest for the last panel of the day. The Green Room was almost empty expect for the four of us and the band, the others were still at photo ops and Briana and Kim were at the last panel of the Day which would end 5.15 pm.

“We just wanted to order Pizza, you also want some?” I asked all of them.

“Yeah sure Rob, Jason and I have our autograph session at 5. After the main program is over we wanted to grab a drink at the next bar before Karaoke starts at 9.” Richard told me. I almost forgot about Karaoke tonight.

“Sounds great!” I said with a huge smile. I spent the whole day with this little group and they already took a big place in my heart especially Rob, he was so nice to me the whole day. We flirted the whole day nothing deep, just eye contact and smiling at each other which was already enough to make out that we both felt head over heels for each other. I was too nervous to make the first step and I felt like Rob was also nervous to make the first step. Maybe a few drinks or Karaoke would be useful to make things easier.  
\---  
Around 7 p.m. the main program of the con was over, everyone went to their room to get dressed up to go out before we would come back at 8 to get ready for the Karaoke Party. I was in the bathroom putting on my make up as Richard came in to do his hair.

“So when are you gonna do the first step since Rob doesn’t seem like doing it?” He asked me watching me doing my makeup. I almost ruined my eye liner because of this question.

“I don’t know, I can’t do this I’m too nervous. Maybe after Karaoke when I drunk a bit.” I shrugged my shoulders hoping that alcohol would help a bit putting my eye liner back on the sink after I was done.

“Well one of you two should, everyone can see that you guys fell for each other.” Rich said teasing me with it. I rolled my eyes and huffed before I turned to him.  
“I don’t know Richie. He was so nice to me the whole day and he’s such a great person. I never met anyone like him and he makes me so nervous.” I said stumbling over my own words because even thinking about him made me so nervous but also good. Richard raised his eyebrow and looked at me.

“Wow you really fell for him. I mean we all can feel it when you’re together but that’s surprising. I’ve never seen you like this.” He said obviously very surprised over my sudden emotional outburst. “All will be good Y/N.” 

“I hope so. He just makes me feel so good and happy.” I told him shortly peaking at his wrist watch which told me that we had to go since the others were waiting for us. “We should go, we’re already late.” And so we left to meet the others down in the lobby.

“You’re little late Guys.” Kim said as the two of us encountered to the rest of the group.

“Sorry I didn’t knew what to wear.” I apologized with a little smile. I was wearing a short black skirt, a tight white t-shirt with some print on it and over it my leather jacket. I didn’t realize Rob was literally staring at me his mouth half open on which I threw him a shy smile.

“You look amazing Y/N.” Rob said totally stunned by my look as he found his voice again. I smiled whispering a shy thanks to him which he just answered with a smile.

“Alright let’s go before our Robbie here starts drooling.” Richard said patting Robs shoulder before he wrapped his arm around his shoulder to guide him outside followed by the rest of us. The next Bar gladly wasn’t that far away from the hotels which was good so we hadn’t to walk that much or take a Taxi to get there. I could hear Rich and Rob talking about something but I couldn’t really figure out about what. Brianna walked next to me seeing that I was watching Rob walking in front of us.

“Are you gonna ask him?” She asked me quiet enough so Rob couldn’t hear us. I nervously played around on the sleeve of my leather jacket.

“I…I don’t know. I’m too nervous.” I told her shortly looking at here. She laughed a bit before she put her arm around my shoulder.

“You don’t need to be nervous, Rob is the nicest guy on this planet and he really likes you. I saw the way he looked at you the whole Day.” She told me on which I blushed a little bit but gladly nobody could see it since it was already dark. The Bar was just a few meters away from us.

“Maybe after few drinks or after Karaoke it’s easier for me.” With a little smile we walked together into the bar straightly walking up to a booth which was big enough for eleven people.

“You really should he deserves someone good by his side.” Briana told me before I slipped into the settle, Rob slipped in from the other side sitting down next to me followed by the others. Rich took his place on Robs other side, next to him Matt then Jason and Gil, Mike and Stephen. Briana, Kim and Billy sat next to me.

“Shots or Beer?” Matt asked into the round and we all went with shots. He called the service lady and ordered 22 shots Jägermeister. I was sitting so close to Rob that our thighs were already touching, my heart was racing so fast that it’d felt like it wanted to escape my rip cage and was way too hot in this bar to wear a jacket. I took off my jacket accidentally touching robs arm because of it. He looked at me for a short moment getting stuck in my eyes again and he leaned closer to me.

“Has somebody told you that you’ve very beautiful eyes?” He asked making me blush way to much gladly the others didn’t realize it. I just wanted to say something as the service lady put a salver with 22 shots of Jägermeister on our table before she left again. Matt handed out a glass to each of us. 

“For a great evening!” We all said, cheering with our glass before we all knocked down our drinks. I swallowed down the burning liquid already feeling a little less nervous while Matt already handed out the next round and ordering a new one. After the second round things between Rob and Me got a little more relaxed, we talked more kidded around and every few seconds we shared eye contact and touched each other’s hand or arm. None of the others really seemed to realize it expect for Brianna who was watching us for a bit with a little smile on her lips. We had another round but this time it was beer before we realized that we had to go back to the hotel.

“Shit guys we gotta go back, its 8.35 and we need to get ready for Karaoke at least half of us.” Richard said as he took a look on his wristband watch. And suddenly everyone got up a little too fast but laughing because we were all a little tipsy. Rob and I didn’t realize it because we were still flirting with each other; he touched my shoulder to search body contact and so did with putting my arm around his shoulder.

“Hey you two, you can keep doing what you’re doing back at the hotel.” Matt interrupted our flirting and we both looked to him realizing that everyone else from the group already got up.

“Yeah Bobo, your costume takes the most time.” Richard chimed in looking at his best friend with a raised eyebrow. 

“Alright, Alright.” Rob said as we both slipped out of the sitting corner joining the others to get back to the hotel. 

The five minute walk back to the hotel felt longer than it was. Rob and I walked so close together that there was barely any free space between us, he had his arm wrapped around my waist and I had mine wrapped around his. 

Back at the hotel Rich, Rob, Kim, Briana and Matt together with the band directly got into the Green Room to where half of them got dressed up for Karaoke while I got back into my room to change my clothes. It took me a while until I opened the door because of how tipsy I was. The last half hour with Rob came back to my mind while I put on my black dress, he made me so many compliments on my eyes and how beautiful I am and how much we flirted with each other. I was really in love with him but somehow I was still too nervous to make the first step and tell him. Maybe he would do it after Karaoke at least I hoped so.  
I just got back into the green room as Richard attached a little dragon to Robs dress. Surprisingly Rob looked even in a dress and with a blonde wig freaking amazing. As soon as I entered more than half of the room everybody stopped what they’re doing looking at me, Rob’s mouth falling open as he recognized me in my dress.

“Holy Shit Y/N, I didn’t knew you were going to wear that dress.” Richard said looking at my dress. I only wore it once but I thought it was good for tonight. It was very short only covering half of my thighs with very thin straps holding the dress on my shoulders.

“Well I wasn’t sure about it but I thought it would fit for tonight.” I smiled at him. Richard got away from Rob as he finally attached the dragon on Robs dress so it was in the right position telling Rob that he was ready but he didn’t hear it because he was still staring at me totally stunned.

“It definitely fits perfect!” Brianna and Kim said totally emphatic, the rest of the group agreed with them. Kim walked up to Rob, putting her hand under his chin to close his mouth which made me giggle.

“You’re starting to drool Rob.” She told him pulling Rob back into here and now before she turned to me. “You definitely picked the right dress.” She whispered into my ear so only I could hear it.

“Bobo, Matt we gotta open up the Party. “ He said to his two friends, Rob was still a bit stunned but Matt put his arm around his shoulder to drag him out of the room whispering something into his ear on which he responded with a nod.

A few minutes later the rest of the group including me waited to get called on stage. I could hear some fans loudly singing on stage mixed up with Robs and Matt singing while Richard encouraged the crowd to do so.

“So and now we’ve got a few special guests for you! Welcome Briana Buckmaster, Kim Rhodes, Jason Manns and Gil Mckinney.” He called the others up on stage and they all went through the red curtain up on stage.

“Don’t be nervous!” Briana said to me before she went up on stage. I smiled trying to calm myself down a bit since I was never on stage with such a big crowd.

“And I also want to introduce to you a very special person and a good friend of mine, please welcome Y/N Y/L/N!” Richard called my name. I took a deep breath before I went up on stage where someone pressed a beer bottle into my hand.

“Drink a bit, you’ll be fine.” It was Rob his hand around my waist he lead me on stage together with the others. I did as he told me and drank a bit from the bottle Rob gave me. The Fans on stage just finished their song before they left and Matt called up two new Fans, he gave them to Mics before the song started playing. It was a slow song; the melody was very familiar to me and I directly recognized it as the fans on stage sang the first line. It was Far away by Nickelback one of my favorite songs.

“Wanna dance?” Rob asked me with a huge smile on his face. How could I say no to this? I nodded, he took my arm tangled our fingers together while he wrapped his other arm around my waist pulling me close to him, I put my other hand on his shoulder. We slowly started dancing to the slowly rhythm of the Music, our foreheads leaned together and our noses touching we forgot about the other people in the room only concentrating on the Music and ourselves.

“You’re so beautiful Y/N; you totally cut me off the second I walked into the green room.” He whispered and I could feel his warm breath on my lips. My heart pounded like crazy against my chest as he said those words.

“You did the same with me Rob, I never felt like this before.” I confessed to him not breaking eye contact with him. He smiled at my words slowly tilting his head a little to the left asking for permission to kiss me. I slightly nodded, he closed his eyes laying his lips on mine which were surprisingly soft, his beard scratched a little but I didn’t mind. Closing my eyes I softly kissed him back, I felt like a Teenager who fell in love for the first time butterflies in my tummy and my heartbeat totally out of control from the touch of his lips. We didn’t felt the others staring at us or the crowd going crazy we were caught in this moment hoping it’d never end.


	3. "He's a special little Kid"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Karaoke party the two of you got up to robs room, having a great night until something unexpected happens.
> 
> Warnings: Smut, Panik Attacks, Fluff, Emotional Hurt/ Comfort, Happy End

A/N: So this is the last chapter for this fanfiction, I hope y’all liked it as much as I had fun writing it.

Rob just started to deepen the kiss slowly pushing his tongue into my mouth as we got interrupted by Richard walking past us and stopping next to us.

“I think you two should stop here now expect you want this to land on the internet.” He whispered pointing at the crowd where some of them already had their phones out. But didn’t some of them live stream karaoke anyways?

“It’s okay Rich I don’t care if the whole world knows that I’m in love with her.” Rob said proudly smiling at me before he pressed a soft kiss on my lips. Did he just say that he’s in love with me? I knew it was true but hearing it from him seemed so irrational.

“You…You’re in love with me?” I asked him shyly looking in his eyes. He grinned widely still looking at me.

“Yes Y/N, I love you.” He took my hand placing it over his heart. I could feel his heartbeat pounding fast against his chest which made me smile like an Idiot. 

“I love you too Rob.” I told him placing my hand on his cheek we didn’t realize that Richards Mic was so close that the whole room heard our words making them cheer louder than before. I could hear Brianna and Matt also cheering in the back which made both of us giggle like two children.

“So you two little love birds I hate to destroy this now but we got a Party to run Roberto.” Richard interrupted us again.

“Alright let’s do this!” Rob said totally eager grabbing a mic, pressing a short peak on my lips before he turned to the crowd.

“I can’t hear you Atlanta!” Richard shouted into his Microphone holding it into the crowd after it. Matt, Briana and Kim did the same while Rob high fived and hugged the people in the front row while Jason and Gil started to sing the next song with a Fan. I also took a Mic and joined Jason and Gil to sing the new song which was Jesse’s Girl.

“You’re having fun?” Briana asked me over the loud music. I turned to her and smiled.

“Yes it’s amazing!” I told her before we all sang the next line of the song. I never thought it was going to be so much fun to sing Karaoke. Rob came back from the crowd wrapping his arm around my waist.

“See like I we said you don’t have to be nervous at all.” He said to me as the song ended. I looked at him and grinned. 

“You make me feel less nervous.” I told him before he eagerly jumped on stage again because of the next song. It was Eye of the Tiger and everyone on stage started to act out the whole song which made me laugh but I also joined in after a few lines.

As the last song, the theme song of the show, started to play Rob and I left the stage a bit earlier than the others. Our Fingers tangled together we stumbled through the halls of the Hotel because we were both pretty drunk. At the lifts I pressed the button to open the door which only took a few seconds. Rob pulled me in the lift a little too fast so I landed in his arms, wrapping his arms around me he leaned down pressing his lips on mine slowly starting to move them against mine. I put my hand on his necks starting to play with the little curls under his wig earning a soft moan from him as I softly let my fingers wander over the skin on his neck. He pushed me against the wall deepening the kiss, asking for permission as he slowly licked over my lips, I opened my mouth to welcome his tongue. He slowly discovered my mouth, pushing his tongue towards mine starting a passionate fight while his hands roamed over my body his hips pinning me against the wall of the lift.

“Even if you look great in this dress but I want it off of your body.” He groaned against my lips before his lips wandered down to my neck, exactly the part Richard left his marks, I let out a moan as he slowly started to suck on it but he stopped after a few seconds looking at me a little confused. The bit of make up on his lips made me giggle. “Why do you’ve make up on there?” He asked me added by a little laughter; he dampened his fingers a bit before he softly rubbed away the make up exposing the marks Richard left on me. “Well that’s explains it.” He giggled as the ping of the lift told us that we reached our floor. 

He grabbed my hand pulling me out of the lift; I stumbled out of the lift following him to his room which was a few meters away from the lifts. Rob pushed open the door; following him I closed the door with my heel. I looked at Rob who already tossed off his wig, now trying to get out of his Khaleesi dress which didn’t work like he wanted to. Walking up to him I grabbed him by his shoulders and turned him around opening the zipper of his dress. He brushed off the two shoulder straps just to let the dress pool around his ankles exposing a muscular abdomen as he turned around. For his age his body was definitely in a perfect shape.

“Your turn Princess.” He said with a lust filled voice his eyes filled with a burning desire as he let his eyes run over my body like a hungry tiger. Hooking his finger under the hem of my dress he pulled it off of my body tossing it somewhere on the floor. “Wow you’re beautiful Y/N.” He whispered as he grabbed my face smashing his lips on mine kissing me hungrily, pushing me in direction of the King sized bed. I let my hands run down his chest down to his pants, unbuckling his belt I moaned into the kiss as his hands started to tease my boobs, his fingers playing with my nipples which directly turned hard under his soft touch sending a wave of desire through my body. I the button and zipper of his jeans, they fell down pooling around his ankles, he kicked them aside before pushing me down on the bed. Straddling my legs he crawled between them, starting to place soft kisses from the inside of my knee up to my center burying his face between my legs earning a soft moan from my side. 

“You smell so good.” He groaned his voice deep and dark filled with lust and desire as he hooked his fingers in my panties pulling them off of me before throwing them into the room. A louder moan escaped my mouth as two of his fingers entered into me slowly starting to move, his beard scratching against my already sensitive skin as he placed soft wet kisses from my belly up to my neck, sucking and biting my skin on his way up. I squirmed under his touch, pushing my hips closer to him while he circled his fingers inside of me.

“Ohh…god…please.” I moaned, his lips found his way down to my boobs, his talented tongue circling around my nipples driving me totally insane, heating up my body with every new touch of his hands and lips. “I want you now” I whispered fast breathing. The man on top of me stopped his eager work and looked up to me with lust blown eyes.  
“You’ve been driving me crazy the whole evening with that tight dress.” He groaned against my boobs, raising up a bit pulling of his boxer shorts embracing his huge member before he placed one elbow to each side of my head, getting in line with my entrance. As he pushed himself in I felt an uncomfortable burning and let out a painful moan because I was still sore from the little adventure in the plane. Rob stopped and looked at me a little worried but directly understanding my problem.

“Did he honestly fuck you sore?” He asked me with a little smirk before he slowly started to circles his hips. At first it still burned a little but after a few seconds it felt good, very good.

“Yes he did.” I mourned followed by a load moan as he pulled out thrusting back into me hard. He leaned his forehead against mine, smashing his lips on mine, moving them hardly against them. I dug my nails into his shoulders, wrapping my legs around his waist to pull him closer. The man on top of me started circling his hips faster, pulling back out and thrusting back in hitting the exact right spot after he changed his position a bit making me scream out his name and various ‘’shits’’ and “fucks”.

“God you feel so fucking good.” He groaned our bodies already covered in a layer of sweat, our breaths going faster and choppier the closer we got to our orgasms. 

A few minutes later we both laid hardly breathing on the bed, Rob had his arms wrapped around me and I had my head laying on his chest, my arm resting on his tummy and our fingers tangled together. I was really happy, I’ve never been that happy in my life before.  
“I’m so glad Rich brought you here this weekend.” He whispered with a postcoital voice on which I smiled, looking up to him I started to play with his fingers.  
“I’m glad he said yes after all this time.” I said with the same postcoital voice, tired but pleased from the sex. Rob smiled brightly before he pressed a kiss on my forehead. We were both totally exhausted from the whole day and then the sex but it was a good day, one of the best I had in months.  
“We should sleep now; we gotta get up early tomorrow.” He said, pulling me closer to him before he pulled the blanket over our naked bodies. I nodded a bit cuddling up at him before we both fell into a quiet and deep sleep.

 

I don’t know how long I slept or why I woke up maybe because Rob wasn’t beside me anymore. Rubbing my eyes I sat up looking for the man who used to be beside me but I couldn’t see him but I heard a heavy breathing from the side of the room where the couch stood, heavy breathing and crying. I looked for a T-Shirt, gladly I found one on the floor. Fast I pulled it over my head followed by my panties before I jumped out of the bed, stumbling to the side of the room where the crying came from. There was a little night light on the table in front of the couch, Rob’s guitar leaning against the table and a sheet of paper on it. Rob sat curled together on the couch, tears streaming down his face and his breath coming heaving and irregular. Shit, I thought all was good? What happened? I sat next to him on the soft padding of the couch, taking his face between my hands making him look at me.

“What’s wrong?” I asked him with a calm voice wiping away his tears which was useless since there were leaving his eyes in an endless stream. He didn’t answer me, he couldn’t. The man in front of me was breathing uncontrollably hard but then suddenly a switch in my brain turned on. Shit no was he having a panic attack? What am I supposed to do? I closed my eyes and thought about it. I’ve been through this; I should know what to do.

“Rob, Hey, I’m here. Everything is fine.” I tried to calm him down, hopelessly. My eyes discovered the paper on the table. It was a bit far away but I could read it, just the first two lines.

“He’s a special little kid, born on accident raised by fists’’

The line hurt me deep in my heart. I looked back at him, crawling onto his lap, wrapping my arms around him I pulled him close slowly starting to calmingly rub over his back hoping it would help. He just sat there, still crying but his breath got a little calmer before he wrapped his arms around me.

“What happened?” I whispered looking at him, his eyes red from crying and his cheeks wet from the tears.

“I don’t know I couldn’t sleep so I got up to play a bit, then I had flashbacks and then I panicked. What if I’m not got enough for you? I mean look at me, I’m a train wreck. I don’t deserve something good like you.” His voice was broken and raspy from crying. I looked at him, shocked and hurt about what I just heard.

“Why are you saying this? That’s not true; you deserve everything good in this world.” I told him softly running my thumbs over his cheeks looking into his eyes that were filled with incertitude and still wet.

“Why would I deserve something good? My whole life has been such a piece of shit. Why would anyone even want me?” He whispered tears leaving his eyes again. My heart broke seeing him like this; he was such a bright shining star but so fucking broken inside. He deserves all love existing on this planet.

“Rob, honey. I’m sorry for what happened to you, really. You’re such a nice guy, you deserve being loved and you’re wanted. Look all your friends and fans love you so much, you give so much love and you deserve the same amount of love.” I whispered wiping away his tears before I leaned forward a bit covering my lips with his, slowly starting to move them against his. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to him, kissing me back with all the love he had before he buried his face in my neck clutching onto me. “You can do better than this, I know that and you know that too.” I whispered starting to fondle the hair on the end of his neck.

“I love you Y/N. I love you so fucking much. The second I walked into this fucking green room I fell in love with you.” He whispered into my neck his thumb slowly rubbing over my back. I kissed his temporal wrapping my arms around him holding him tight. I could feel tears on my neck but I couldn’t make out if it were happy tears or if he was afraid of losing me. His heart was beating steady and fast against his chest.

“I love you too, you can’t even imagine. You make me so happy.” I said pressing another soft kiss on his temporal, softly rubbing his back. I would never leave him because now I knew what Brianna meant when she said that he deserves someone good by his side and I’m gonna wipe away his darkness even if it’s gonna be a long way but we could work this out. I was sure about this.

I don’t know how long we sat in this position; my neck was wet from all the tears he had shed. Gladly he had stopped crying for now, calmed down from his panic attack he just sat there not saying anything still clutching onto me as if he could lose me any second.

“Should we go back to sleep?” I asked him then hoping the rest of the night would be quiet but I didn’t knew that I was more than wrong with this. It was 3:30 am and we had to get up at 8 am, we were both way to tired.

“Yes we should.” He mumbled picking me up and walking straight to the big king size bed with me. Rob laid me down on the bed before he also crawled on the bed, pulling me close to him while he pulled the blanket over us. “Night.” He whispered kissing the back of my head before he fall asleep holding me close to him.  
Not a hour later I woke up from Robs heavy breathing, I turned around seeing him having another panic attack but this one was worse than the one he had before. Shit if I can’t calm him down he would pass out.

“Rob, I’m here, I’m here. Please calm down.” I said softly rubbing his arm trying to calm him down with it but it didn’t work. I wasn’t even sure if he could hear me. Tears filled my eyes seeing him like this. “Robbie, hey. I’m here, I’m with you.” I whispered but it didn’t work, he just started crying and breathing harder which told me that he was close to passing out. Shit, Shit, Shit. I can’t let this happen but I also didn’t know how to calm him down from such a strong panic attack. It took two seconds before he passed out. I sat next to him with crossed legs holding his hand softly rubbing it waiting for him to wake up again.  
\---  
A few Days after the con, it was a Wednesday, Rich, Rob and myself walked through Atlanta looking for a restaurant to get some lunch. Since the night my new boyfriend had his two panic attacks he gladly didn’t had anymore.

“How about Pizza or Tacos?”I asked the two men walking next to me. They both looked at me shortly thinking about it.

“I like the Idea!”Rob said with a big smile on his face and Richard agreed with both of us. 

“I think the next Taco Bell was down the street here. Robbie?” Richard asked his friend who was busy looking at me.

“Yeah, it’s right down here Richie.” He told his friend while he took my hand locking our fingers with each other. 

A few feet later I suddenly felt somehow ill, I let go of Robs hand just to run to the next Trashcan. I leaned over and threw up.

“Y/N! Are you okay?” Both of them asked running up to me making sure I was alright.

“I don’t know, I felt like this yesterday too but it wasn’t that bad.” I told them taking the tissue Richard handed me to wipe clean my mouth. They both shared a meaningful but unsure look.

“Maybe you should do a pregnancy test just to be sure.” Rich said directly making out what could be wrong with me. I mean there could be a possibility that this could be true since neither I nor Rob used birth control or a condom. Suddenly Rob pulled Richard aside as he realized what was happening, he seemed totally excited and happy but also afraid of what would come.

“Let’s go get one, on the other side of the street is a pharmacy.” Rob said as they both came back to me. I could feel how nervous he was about this but so was I. We walked over to the other side of the street stopping in front of the pharmacy.

“You wait here.” I told them before I got inside where a middle aged lady greeted me with a friendly smile.

“What can I do for you?” She asked me as I reached the shop counter. My heart was racing like crazy, nervous and afraid what the test would say.

“I need a pregnancy test.” I told her not letting my nervousness taking control over me. The lady nodded, turned around and took a test out the shelf behind the counter. I paid the thing before I asked her if I could shortly use the toilet. Gladly she said yes leading me to a toilet in the back of the shop.

“Good Luck.” She said before she left me alone again. I took a deep breath before I walked inside the little room. I unpacked the test sitting down on the toilet seat, peeing on the little thing.

A minute later the test showed me the result it was green which told me that I was pregnant. Happy Tears started filling my eyes, I shoved the test in my back pocket before I ran out of the pharmacy totally excited to tell them the news.

“And how’s the result?” Richard asked me while Rob nervously fiddled around on the sleeve of his jacket looking at me, waiting for me to tell him what’s going on.

“It’s positive!” I said waiting for the reaction of my boyfriend. He was first shocked but wrapped his arms around me twirling me around a few times.

“This is amazing!” He said as he put me down on the ground again pressing a kiss on my lips. “Richie did you hear that? I’m going to be a dad!” A huge smile appeared on his face as he spoke out these words.

“Congrats guys! You’re going to be a great father.” He said pulling his best friend into a tight hug. “I’m so happy for you.” Rich let go of Rob before he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug. “And you’re going to be great too.” He told me with a happy smile on his face.

“I’m going to be a Father!” Rob exclaimed way to loud but I didn’t care he was happy and so was I. He took my face in his hands kissing me softly. “We’re going to be good parents.” He said kissing me again and again.


End file.
